Wing Touched Dreams
by Lunatari
Summary: Summery: A story was told when she was just a girl, a legend. Now when everyone she loves is dying around her and the only one that can prevent it is dead, Ginny must take a journey through time and the very threads of reality to change a world that never
1. Chapter 1

Wing Touched Dreams

By: Faiwen

Summery: A story was told when she was just a girl, a legend. Now when everyone she loves is dying around her and the only one that can prevent it is dead, Ginny must take a journey through time and the very threads of reality to change a world that never should have existed. Can she find help in a world where mortals are considered slaves, and melt a frozen heart? Can she discover among all the secrets and betrayal her part in all of this? Pairings: Nuitari/Ginny later Harry and Ginny. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my computer (weeps). All characters whose names you don't recognize are mine. Anything you recognize from other books/fics is just coincidence.

Oh and by the way hog warts will be in the next chapter this is just the prologue. Also remember to review. I want to know if this story is o.k or whats wrong with it. Flames are not welcome and will be disposed of.

Prologue: Of Gods and Mortals

_'_Once upon a time, in the high heavens, the gods gathered together to decide the fate of the human race. They held their meeting in Tarin, the legendary city of clouds, the only place they would hold their peace and not fight amongst themselves.'

* * *

"But why would they want to fight mommy?" The girl whispered, her innocent blue eyes wide with confusion. Her mother smiled, and soothingly smoothed her daughters fiery red curls back, before sighing.

" I'm sure they don't want to fight sweet one, I bet if they could they wouldn't fight at all, but it isn't that simple." The girl opened her mouth to protest against something she thought was indeed that simple. Her mother smiled softly down at her. "I know you wouldn't fight sweetie, just like I know your brothers wouldn't, even if the twins do worry me sometimes." When her daughter still looked objective the woman covered her mouth, smothering any reply she might have made. "Now dear. Will you let me finish or would you prefer to go back to bed?" The four year old scowled mutinously, then seeing that her mother was serious, pouted and nodded. The woman resettled her daughter carefully on her lap before continuing softly.

* * *

'Right from the start the meeting was doomed to failure. You see, half the Gods wished the humans to be a free and separate race, to thrive, to feel emotions; hope and fear alike. The other side however wished to control them, to enslave them and that is how the conflict started.'

'Now the Gods knew something had to be done with the newly created humans, but none could agree on what. The light Gods believed that they should let the humans walk free, let them make their own choices and most of all, to never have any contact with the immortals or even magic itself.'

'The Dark Ones believed that their creator had created the mortals to be their personal slaves and to follow orders given by any immortal without question. They thought that we had no need of any emotions except loyalty, we were to be absolutely loyal and obedient. Neither group could agree, so eventually like all growing conflicts, it erupted into all out war.'

'Both sides fought viciously, neither side surrendering any ground to the other and the bodies of immortals continued piling up. Eventually, seeing that the war was going no where, Gaea Mother of All, decided the war would have to end, they were wiping themselves out in pointless battles and nothing was being solved. She was saddened by the bloodshed and horrified by the deaths of her children, on both sides.'

'The next day the Great Council of Light sent out ten of their best peacemakers, five of the brightest stars; the twins Sirius and Procyon, Alnitak and Alnilam, and the lone star Aldebaran; then outcast. Out of the other five, two were of the elements Earth and Water, and the other two were the Gods Rhiannon Lady of Life, and Lady Gaea's youngest son Endymion. The Stars with their Sight had seen the end of the Balance, and Seen the Hellfire bringing the apocalypse.. Elementals, by right, had their own powerful magic and usually stayed in their domains. They had agreed that if they were to let the darkness spread it would spell the end of the Great Balance between light and dark. Gaea sent Rhiannon because she was the goddess of life herself and therefore sacred, and , she thought who better to send then her own son who she favored and loved above all, and who she knew would never betray her. They went under a white flag to the Dark fortress Vega. They marched to the castle walls, armies on both side parting to let them pass, they recognized the Auras of Elementals, Stars and the two Gods, and stared; never had they seen the different factions walk together in peace, and for a time the fighting ceased.'

'The council waited as the first day passed, then another, and as the fifth day came and passed they sent out sentries to see what they could find. It didn't take long , and as the bells tolled in warning, a lone rider galloped into the courtyard passing the lowered drawbridge. He was the sole survivor of the search party they had sent just that morning. As the inhabitants of the castle gathered around he spoke, 'Dead…' he whispered, and coughed, choking on his own blood. The others were alarmed.

Gaea knelt down at the man's side. 'Who is dead?' she asked gently, wiping the blood from around his mouth with the sleeve of her dress. 'What happened to the others?'

'The man managed a dry laugh before erupting into hacking coughs. ' Everyone,' he whispered, 'everyone……'. He then spoke to tell them of how his group had only been riding for a couple of hours before they had been ambushed. It was, he said, as if they had known that they would be there, their numbers and what weapons they had been carrying.

'That's impossible,' one of the crowd had shouted, a chorus of agreement swept through. After all, only the council had known of the party and if the dark soldiers had been waiting…..

'We've been betrayed,' Gaea whispered under her breath, and turned to the man who would soon join his fellows. 'Did you find out what happened to the others?' Rasping he told her. They had rendezvoused with one of their informants from Vega, who had shared what information he had. Apparently they had made it all the way to the entrance hall where they had been brutally slaughtered by the heartless and merciless deities, who had somehow known they were coming. Their bodies had been hung from the top of the highest tower for the world to see. Except her son's.'

She was about to get up and order for him to be taken to the infirmary, when she felt a tugging on her robes. His voice was so low she had to bend down and put her ear next to his mouth to hear what was being said and even then it was inarticulate. She shook her head sadly and motioned the healers to take him away.

'…..betrayed us… his …was not ….changed…trust…name is Nuitari…..' She heard him babble. So if she could believe what the sentry was saying the one who betrayed them was this Nuitari person. She would remember that. Later when she asked around it was found that no one knew him. It was almost as if he didn't exist…….'

* * *

Her mother stopped. Immediately the girl protested. " You can't stop know mommy! I want to know who betrayed the light! Was it Nuitari? Who is Nuitari? Why didn't……..' The redhead pouted as her mother cut her off with a well placed _Silencio_.

" Hush little one. It's time for bed, for the both of us, I'm tired and from all the yawns I'm hearing from you I bet it's safe for me to say you need to sleep too." The girl glared angrily at her mother, and her mother laughed softly. "But I'm afraid that if I stop now my daughter will get me, so I guess I can finish, there's not much more anyway. But I'm afraid I can't answer your questions…..those ones no one knows the answer to……"

* * *

'Saddened by this tragedy Danora ,holder of the light and sister of the fallen goddess Rhiannon, swore revenge against her sisters killers.. The Council locked themselves in an antechamber in the very bowls of the castle allowing in only those the council knew and vouched for inside, there they stayed for days, no one saw them again until they emerged a week later a decision made and a plan formed. They were going to leave the middle heavens and take the humans with them to a new world of their creation. They sent their vast armies down to distract the Dark while the Four Keyholders went to where the humans were being held . The four were special, they were neither mortal or immortal, they would live forever unless killed. They had vast powers connected directly to the Earth and the elements, yet they were different from the elementals.

What Actually Happens:

They made it in successfully without raising an alarm. They slipped in quietly and were relieved to see no one. They checked the surrounding area with their senses but could feel no danger. They flitted to the cover of trees where the humans were said to be staying. L'ssesha led them over to the fire lit clearing and could barely hold back a gasp. These were the conditions the humans were meant to live in? Not even mortals deserved this. Everywhere she looked there were thinly clad bodies. No those weren't clothes, those were rags! L'ssesha silently fumed, and could feel her brothers Saunder and Demain doing the same. Ren, her twin, had been unusually silent throughout the mission, even for him and the emotions she was getting from him were at She felt the edges of his mental shield, letting her magic feather across, light so he wouldn't feel it and become suspicious. She knew her brothers believed him to be Ren completely, but she wasn't so sure, he had been different ever since their last mission to Sendal, just after the war began in earnest. They had been separated during a confrontation with the Shadowlings, the dark guards of the god Chaos. They had met again at one of the inns in one of the surrounding towns and had waited for some sign of him. After three days they were going to return back to Eden, no one could survive in the Dark Citadel for long, especially one of the famous four, the Silver Assassins. On day three just as they had decided to leave, and assumed him dead, Ren tumbled in. Of course we were all overjoyed to have him back again, but I could have swore I saw something in the way he looked at us…malice..and hatred. I passed it off as the effects of the Citadel, because he seemed normal after, if not more secretive, and nothing else had happened to cast suspicion on him. But sometimes…. the way he looked at me….L'ssesha shuddered. She continued to probe his mind catching fleeting emotions. There was anger, guilt, and ……satisfaction? But what was there to be satisfied with, certainly not the way these people were being treated! She shook her head, ignoring the concerned looks Saunder and Demain were giving her, and focused on the task at hand.

"Saunder you take the East side, Demain the West. That leaves you, Ren, with the-"

"The South," Ren spat bitterly, his eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't read. "You always give me the South! I'm not as weak as you all seem to think me! And you get the north as usual don't you Lesh, even when I'm the eldest and the most powerful! I thought perhaps you would see the truth after I escaped from the Citadel, something no one else has ever done unaided, of course I had help. They offered me everything in exchange for joining them, I thought you'd see the truth and give me the position of power I deserve, then I would cancel our deal. But now I see the truth in what they were saying all along. You will never give me higher position because your afraid that my power will surpass yours, Lesh, and I would be given power that rightly belongs to me. But I see that I was right in accepting their offer." He smirked at Demain and Saunder's shocked faces and pouted at my unsurprised one. "Now Lesh, you don't know how sad it makes me to feel to think that you believed something so heinous of me."

"Even though it was true!" Saunder, the braver one, shouted, yes he was angry, enraged even, but I could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. Demain was staring into space, oblivious to everything, I threw him a concerned look. Ren laughed seeing it.

" I wouldn't worry to much about him, he'll get over it eventually, oh sorry maybe he won't." He continued to chuckle, an insane sound to it.

Demain's lip trembled, " What are you talking about Ren? I thought we were here to rescue the humans? You wouldn't betray us-"

"Betray!" Demain flinched," If anything you betrayed me! Always following little Lesh, listening to her and not me, when I told you how we needed a strong leader, someone who isn't afraid to use a dark magic when it can save us." He ignored the glare I sent his way and continued, "And so what if the humans are killed or enslaved? They're weak and don't deserve the favor the Great Lady is giving them, over her own children!" I began to laugh softly.

"So that's it Ren," I sneered, " You're jealous of the humans. Look how far their _favor_ got them." I pointed at the huddled piles bodies shivering on the ground. "You believe that they deserve this just because their weaker then us? What next, will you kill off everyone until no one but you is left? And it is not a matter of age or of power, it's a matter of leadership and compassion, and you have none! You would betray us on a whim, kill us on a whim? Mother always thought all you needed was understanding, but now as you stand before us, I see you as you really are: a coward!" At this he roared in fury. He drew his sword and charged me, but he missed completely and stumbled past as I dodged to the side. "You'll have to do better then that brother of mine!" I taunted as he scrambled to his feet. I knew that I was fast, but he was the better swordsmen stengthwise, and I knew that I couldn't run forever. Even as I thought that he was running at me again, this time his sword was at such an angle that I had to throw myself to the ground and roll a few times to get out of range. Shakily getting to my feet, and wincing as I felt along my arm to the long gash that traced a path from my shoulder to wrist. I looked down, good it wasn't as deep as I thought.

I looked up to a shout. Saunder had taken out his own weapon, and was diving headlong at Ren's legs. Ren hastily jumped backwards from where he had been advancing on me. I thanked the Stars that Saunder had been there. Saunder hit the ground and gracefully turned his fall into a somersault, rolling to his feet in time to parry a thrust from Ren. Saunder was very good at moves like the one he just pulled but he was only a mediocre strategist where Ren was the best. If it went on in skills and strength alone I knew who would lose, and then Ren would kill him, and then us. I knew mother said we should only use our magic as a last resort, but it looked as if we needed it on our side if we were going to win this. We needed more power then I could supply myself, and with a glance over to where Demain was rocking back and forth on his heels I didn't think I would be getting any help from that source.

I kept my eyes riveted to where Ren and Saunder were trading blows, and knew I should be doing something to help, but I couldn't think of any thing that wouldn't make our situation worse. Lost in thought I didn't see it until it was to late. I looked up in time to see Saunder trip over a small rock and fall to the ground with a cry, dropping his sword in the process.

Saunders POV:

Saunder knew he was in trouble the moment he felt the edge of the rock hit his foot. He couldn't stop himself so he cut his losses and dropped his sword intending to grab it as he rolled to his feet. He found his attempt thwarted though as he tried to rise to his feet and found a barrier holding him down. 'Stupid,' he cursed mentally, 'of course he's not going to let you up, after it took so long to maneuver me into the perfect position. He automatically tried to roll away and found the same result. Knowing no other way out of this situation he mentally sent a cry for help to his two siblings. All he got was indecision. Then he remembered his fathers words, 'expect no help from those who cannot give it, and from those who can. You got yourself into the situation you can't expect others to know how to get you out.' It looked as if he wasn't getting any here. He looked around but could sense no way of escape. He knew he had to protect his keystone at all costs, the only way onto Earth was through their keystones and without all, no one could get through. He felt Ren come and stand over him and knew what he had to do, he just hoped Lesh could forgive him.

Back to Lesh:

Lesh cursed her indecision as she saw Ren come to stand over her brother. There was still time though, if she knew Ren, he couldn't stand not to gloat after beating his younger brother at something he was proficient at. As expected Ren opened his mouth, but instead of insults, a rush of blood spewed forth. Ren grabbed his throat, coughing and choking on his own blood. I lay there stunned, staring at Ren in confusion. What had happened? Ren didn't look injured. Then it dawned on me, magic.

My eyes went to Saunder who was still under the power of Ren's magic. His eyes met mine, and I understood. Go, they said, save them and get yourself out of here. Then he mouthed I can't hold this much longer. I spread my senses out and my mind met his. He felt my presence and sent a barrage of images at me. It was too much I couldn't take it. I cut my mind from his forcibly, I turned and met his eyes once more, tears welling up. I couldn't give what he wanted I couldn't let him think I agreed. I turned to shout at him, to tell him no. I nodded. He smiled. I sobbed as I turned around and ran to Demain, feeling his eyes on me all the while. A s I knelt down next to him and gently pried the keystone out of his still shaking hand I thought the same thing over, 'Why?' Then maybe he would survive, but my heart knew this would be the last time I would see him, at least in this lifetime.

Saunder's POV:

I smiled as I saw the understanding cross her face. Dear Lesh I know it pains you to see me do this, to allow me to. I could see your eyes, while you nodded they betrayed you. Or was it the other way around? You will probably feel guilt for my death, but it's not your fault. Nobody can beat fate at her own game, and there was only one way out of this and to prevent Ren from getting his Keystone, yet he knew he couldn't hold the spell much longer. He felt his magic flowing through him in a steady stream, out of him and into Ren. Felt it falter once, twice then it stopped completely . I hope she's in position, Saunder thought watching Ren regain his senses and shakily pull himself up ,his eyes getting darker and fury lining his face, because I don't think we'll get much longer. We stared at each other for a couple moments then:

"What was that?" Ren hissed dangerously, holding his blood covered sword in the ready position. Saunder couldn't risk a glance at Lesh with Ren watching him so intensely, but he could hear her muttering something in the direction he had last seen Demain. He guessed Lesh was trying to get his Keystone from the boy with the least amount of fuss and preferably keeping him as quiet as possible. He had to buy some time. Say something you idiot, the longer you keep him talking the longer he keeps you alive.

" Why Ren that was me trying to stop you from stabbing me with that big sword your holding. Why else would I waste my magic on someone as pathetic as you?" I sneered mockingly. Mentally I was bashing my head with something, preferably large. Stupid! Now he's just going to kill you instead of torturing you mentally and physically. Now is it just me or isn't that supposed to be a good thing? Now I know that magical drain has gotten to my head.

If my goal was to try and make him even more angry then he was then I succeeded. With flying colors. Ren was clutching his sword in white knuckled hands, and I could practically hear him gritting his teeth from over here. "Well it didn't work did it brother, because I'm going to do that right now anyway!" He released me from his spell, knowingly, or unknowingly I have yet to see. He raised his sword over his head in preparation to strike.

"Wait!" I shouted. "You can't kill me!" He stopped. I don't know if it was from some desire to listen to me, or if I just astonished him by continuing dig a deeper grave.

"And why is that?" I knew he was waiting for some kind of wisecrack. I didn't disappoint.

"Because mother always said I was the one with humor in the family. What are you going to do without me? Well, besides kissing the feet of the guy you swore to serve that is." I knew he was going to kill me this time, I could see it in his eyes. It was a good thing then that I felt Lesh's mental call telling me she had got everything ready. Come here, I motioned Ren. He warily did so, the idiot. He bent down restraining me with magic once again. It didn't matter though, as this would hopefully be the last time I would have to see the traitor. "I hope your ass kissing classes were really good," I whispered in his ear, "because your master's not going to be happy losing all his slaves is he?" At the moment I saw his eyes widen in horror I set off my magic with only thing I had left to fuel it, my life force. Heat consumed me and the last thing I saw before I was consumed with darkness was Ren grabbing his sword and sprinting out of my line of sight. I felt hope, hope that my sister would make it out of there alive. Oh, and a whole lot of pain.

Lesh's POV:

I finally managed to pry the keystone from Demain's clutching fingers and gently laid him on the ground. It had taken a lot to get the watery eyed boy to trust her enough to let it go, and there had been some touch and go moments where he had nearly cried out, but after soothing him into a deep sleep with my magic I got it and ran to my position in the North. Know it or not, everyone was in position. Demain in the West, Saunder in the East and Ren in the Southern part, if by only a few centimeters, but who said it had to be perfect?

I made it to my end and began drawing runes in a circular pattern in the dirt with my sword. I pushed most of my reservoirs into the ruins in the ground, and felt it shudder slightly. Glancing over at Saunder and Ren I stared in shock for a moment at hearing what he had just said. 'Because mother always said I was the one with humor in the family.' I fell to the ground laughing, even as tears strayed down my cheeks and I sobbed hysterically. I didn't want him to die. He was the only one who ever understood what I went through even though he hadn't been there. He had always held me when my training had become to much or if I just needed something as trivial as a shoulder to cry on. Demain was nice enough if not distant and way to passive. He literally did whatever you wanted and followed the person with most power. Not my style. Ren….Me and Ren had been really close as kids being twins and all, but as we grew and my parents continued to favor me, we grew farther apart and I really can't say that I blame him, I would hate me too. Too bad it had to come to this though, I never thought Ren hated us to the point of betraying us to the Dark Ones. But Ren really still was like a kid in one way, he was trying to prove he wasn't just another brother to me, to us. He was the one mother and father passed over, the one who showed almost no talent., but he didn't deserve this. I closed my eyes tightly and sent the mental signal that would start the transportation of the humans in their induced slumber. I felt him answer back, saw him say something to Ren, Ren's eyes widening in horror and then the pain as Saunder burst into flame in front of my eyes.

Ren's POV:

That fool! Doesn't he realize his life is in my hands? Probably. That's just Saunder. I really don't want to kill them, but they are in the way and the Chaos Lord will not be happy with me if I fail him. I don't hate them, I hate the way they treat me; like I'm some kind of kid! But I'm not and they'll see it, before they die. In a way I am saving them, the Chaos lord would be far crueler than I will be, and they won't have to see the world as it's going to be when the He takes over the all aspects of Existence. I shudder. I feel pity for anyone that will be alive when that time comes as I know it will. 'There will be a time when millions will die and the living will envy the dead.' I shudder again. That damn prophecy! If it wasn't for it I wouldn't have to do this. I hear him insult me again, and I know I fake my anger well. Little does he know that while I might not be great at everything I exceed at acting. After all, its hard not to be good at something you've been doing all your life. Hiding how much mothers comments really hurt me, hiding my pride for my sister was doing so well. Most of all hiding my love under a mask of hate. He beckons me closer and whispers in my ear. I almost laugh. Until I hear what he says and I realize what I must do. I hide my tears as I watch him burn to ash, because of me; everything is because of me. My eyes widen in horror as I turn to face my sister, who is watching with a satisfied smile as the mortals are transported away. I feel a sting of regret as I run over to her sword in my hand, feel it slide through folds of cloth and into flesh. Feel her horror and pain as she pulls away. Feel her burning hands as she presses them against my shoulders, pushes her magic into me overloading my magical reservoirs. She looks so horrified. I smile. Smile and as I burn to ash. Smile because for me its over and I won't be one of those who survive. And I cry because they will never know how much I love them behind a façade of hate.

Lesh POV:

I saw him die. It wasn't heroic or any of the other things they say in situations like this. There was only one word that described it: Gruesome. I could smell the burning flesh from over here. I collapsed on the ground tears running down my face but a satisfied smile on my face. I knew Ren was going to kill me. I knew the moment he had betrayed us, but I don't know what his motives are, power? But he had plenty. Respect as a person instead of a group, more plausible. Anyway, I didn't expect Ren to last any longer than I was, after all, how hard was it to kill a few younger siblings. And if you could do that how hard was it to prevent an injured girl from transporting all your slaves away to a planet where they could be happy and free? Ha! His master wasn't going to be to pleased.

I watched with my eyes as he strode over, sword in hand. I knew I was going to die. But I was going to take him down with me. He's going to pay for betraying us, driving Demain into insanity, killing Saunder. Even if it takes me many lifetimes I swear to see him dead.

I felt the sword slide through my stomach and instantly knew I had a few minutes, it was a stomach wound after all, a very slow, painful death. Surprising little pain reached me. I moved my hands to his shoulders, pulling away from the sword and at the same time sending a wave of my power through him with the express purpose of blowing his reservoirs; he deserved to die the same way Saunder did. I looked up horrified at my own thoughts and met his eyes. I gasped. He was smiling! I pulled away sharply just as he burst into flame and crumbled to ash before my eyes. I caught a fleeting thought from him. He thought he was going to be free! I'll at least make sure that last request never happens. I lifted myself off the ground panting heavily, and flinching in pain as the hole in my stomach opened wider and a stab of pain went through my body. The pain was stimulating though. It helped me drag myself over to where Ren's body would be if it wasn't currently a pile of ash.

Pulling myself to my knees, I grabbed the sword my twin had stabbed me with. Examining it critically with my eyes and magic I found it to be the same one the Lady Gaea had gifted him with three years ago. Smiling and weeping over the sword I lifted it and used it to cut some ruins in the ashes below me, Zen, Feroh, Tegh. The runes of binding, death, revival. Grimacing against the pain I poked the sword in my stomach and covered it in blood, I let it drip into the ashes, then poured all my magic into the ruins. They glowed blue and the ashes disappeared. I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and let death take me. I would get my revenge. And it wouldn't hurt so much for me; me and Lady Death were old friends after all. I let the arms cradle me into a sleep I would never wake from.

Demain was found weeks later still in the same position, and was sadly to far beyond even the Gods power to heal the fractures in his mind. But he was lucky, he didn't remember what had happened that night.

Back to the Legend:

They were going teleport them out when they were betrayed. Lesha was the only survivor of the four, and was the humans salvation, and destruction. On her dying breath, lying in her own blood Lesha swore to bring her twin brother Ren to justice, even if it took many lifetimes. She died there soon after.'

* * *

"Why would Ren kill his own sister?" The girl sobbed, small hands covering her small, wet face. Her mother gently removed her hands and brought a handkerchief to the girls eyes wiping them gently.

"I don't know sweetie. People do strange things for power. And Ren was offered great power on the side of the Dark, he wouldn't just be one of four siblings anymore, he would be honored alone and that influenced his decision a great deal.. Hush, don't cry. Remember Lesha swore she'd get her revenge. Do you want me to continue?' The girl sniffed, but nodded.

* * *

'When the Gaea heard what had happened, they revered Lesha. What they didn't know however was that by swearing a Blood Oath, she essentially had reincarnated herself and her brothers, leaving none of their magical essences behind, which caused the fall of the shield gate of Eden. The Four had been the only ones whose magic could not be recognized and corrupted. However, with the death of three, and the betrayal of one, the gates opened and the Dark soldiers flooded within the castle walls. Very few escaped with their lives. The lucky ones died, and the living wished they were dead rather than spend an eternity in the service of their captors. You see they had no hope.'

'The light side was losing. While they had managed to successfully move the humans to the protected planet of Earth, their were very few members of the light side left. When the Dark assumed control of the High Heavens they named the light fighters traitors that were trying to overthrow the peace and order that had been established years before. They ruled in terror and sent out orders, that anyone who wasn't with them was against them and therefore part of light rebel group. In one last desperate battle Gaea gathered the last council members and they decided that the only survival for them would be in the enchanted sleep. They gathered all the people on their side in one circle surrounding more than half the shadowlings. Gaea and her most trusted confidants performed the spell sealing her all of them in a time and dimensional rift, crippling the dark army in her wake. With less than half of what they had before the dark waited, biding their time. Gaea swore that they would wake in the time of great need, in the time of hero's but she never counted on Nuitari. Nuitari was the greatest follower of the Lord Chaos, his favorite. No one knew where he originated from, many rumors followed him; that he was a representation of Chaos himself, that he was a light god who had been turned dark. No one really knew what or who he was. We still don't know if Gaea found out.

Nuitari, they say went crazy after Gaea and the rest left. It is said that he killed himself with his own sword, and his sacrifice is what sealed the barrier between Gaea and us. We will never know the truth of this though. We can only hope that what he did will never effect us…We a world that should not exist.

* * *

The Women sighed softly as she finished her tale and looked down at her sleeping daughter. "It's been a long time since I told that tale."

"You know you shouldn't give her any ideas," a soft whispery voiced echoed through the room. The women smiled.

"It's been a while Night Feather. You know it is her destiny. We can't save her, no matter what me and Arthur might try."

"Indeed," said the voice sadly, "It is her destiny to change what never should have been. Lesha it so good to see you again. It is coming, the apocalypse."

"I know. You love her, you will protect her as much as you are able. But I still wish you'd tell me what happened, I want that story done soon." For an instant a blurred figure appeared before the sleeping girl. Green eyes flashed in the light of dawn. Hair sometimes white sometimes ebony, shone and pure black feathers glittered in the sunlight.

"We all wish. Lesha, she will write a new story and what will you do then. He teased her. All will be set to rights. By the prophecy of Wing Touched Dreams so mote it be. He faded with the sunlight, his words echoing until they were gone. The women and child alone. It was as if he had never been there…….


	2. Dreams of What Life Could Be P1

Hey! I've actually managed to update at a decent time. Inspiration comes at the oddest times rubs eyes and glares meaningfully at a her clock which reads 3:00AM.Well here's the second chapter of what is proving to be a horribly frustating piece of works. Oh well I love it! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K's characters so don't sue!

Chapter One: Dreams of What Life Could Be Part one: A letter

_January 15, 1997_

_ Dear Triel, _

_ It's been a years since I've last seen you, and even as I write this I can't believe my world has come unraveled in less time then I could have imagined. I've been in this house for three months and I already know that I hate it here. You are probably thinking how can I be so selfish when so many others are dead, or mourning the loss of loved ones when mine are all alive and happy, well as happy as you can be in times of war. Why, you ask, am I so depressed? Because it's been months since I've last seen Hogwarts and I doubt I ever will again._

_ I know I'm not the only one, but it's frustrating to know the ones you love are out there fighting, and you don't even know if they're alive or not! Especially if the one you love is the one the HE will target before any other. Yes, I am talking about Harry Potter, and no it isn't just a crush. I truly love him, and he told me the same, before our family was ushered to a portkey and happily sent on our way to the place farthest away from the fighting as you could possibly get: America. You wonder why I am not happy that we are out of harms way, that I probably won't feel the loss of death until someone dies perfectly natural causes?_

_ It's because I love him, and like Hogwarts I feel as if I will never see him again in this lifetime. I can feel it in my soul, the thread that connected us isn't gone but it is very faint and leads into a place of clouds, a place I know I cannot follow him. They never mention the war and I am starting to wonder if they care, care for the friends they left behind to die. I will never forgive myself for this._

_ I should be happy, surrounded by boisterous family but I am not; and neither, I have a feeling , is mother. She has been acting strangely lately, her head in the clouds. Sometimes she wanders off into the woods outside our house and doesn't come back for hours! When she is with us she has this dreamy look to her eyes, and it takes my brothers or Dad ages to get her to look at them. But this is not the strangest thing. If it could get any weirder, I keep catching mom giving me sad looks, and once I caught her talking to no one about how everything would be fixed when Death came before life and Destiny was conquered, whatever that means._

_ I hope no news bad news comes about Harry, I hope for once that my instincts are proved wrong and that he's still alive and can come home…….. But then, when was I ever that lucky. No, I fear my worst nightmare has come true and I don't know what to do. I keep having weird dreams, of black marble halls and a terrible monster with gaping endless eyes, with the power to consume us all. They're not all bad though, some are wonderful and quite unbelievable, but the same nonetheless. The place varies but in every dreams the person I see is the same. He, I am almost certain it is a he, sits by lake pool of water in one, singing softly while picking beautifully colored flowers and wreathing them. He is ethereal, with his shining ivory hair, but I feel close to him, tied to him, all the same. It's his eyes, emerald in color that I'm sure binds his soul to mine. What I see in his eyes……it shocks me to the core. How can one person be so many opposites? I see hope and despair, beauty and a terribleness of which I couldn't imagine. I saw bright futures and horrible tragedies, and I wonder how one person could hold the destiny of millions in their eyes….. And that's not all! Sometimes I dream of a world nearly identical to ours but so different. In that world everyone is still alive, and Trie there's no war! No one has ever heard of Voldemort and everyone is happy. I don't know what's going on with me, I haven't had a full night of sleep in weeks! If only those dreams could be true……._

_ But I'm getting off track here. Putting my dreams aside, I wish I could hope that Harry is alive and that we will all be going back home, but I have a terrible feeling……. I've got to go but I swear I'll write soon, if only to tell you the bad news._

_Signed,_

_Ginny Emily Weasley _

_P.S: Don't write back, there are so many anti wizard, and muggle wards on our house that I think even we would get confused if we didn't know exactly where it was. As it is I don't know how Errol manages to find our house when mail from the You Know What needs to be delivered._

Ginny sighed as she finished off her letter and tied it securely around an energetic Pigwidgeon's feet. She watched as the spotted owl hooted excitedly and flew through the open window, taking off into the starry sky.

No, she didn't know if it was wise to send important information by owl to a friend she hadn't talked to in years, but if she didn't express her feelings to someone she was sure she would have exploded. And it's not like her family would listen. As she had written to Triel, they had already seemed to forget that they had ever lived in a place called England, let alone the war that was decimating its people, and the friends who were most likely dead or dying at this moment.

Knowing she already be in bed, and the stern lectures she would receive if caught awake, Ginny capped her ink, replacing her quill in her desk drawer before blowing out her candle and going to bed, hopeful for sleep. But just like with Harry she knew she would be getting very little sleep that night and prepared herself for the dreams of which she was sure to come.

_I know, very short. But to make up for it I will have the next chapter posted in a day or two. _

_Look for Chapter two: Death arrives on swift wings_


End file.
